Messages
A message is a tip in ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. They give you hints on what needs to be done or what alerts you on what is about to take place. Messages appear at the bottom or middle of the screen and they are shaded black. ''Plants vs. Zombies Tutorial messages *Click/Tap on a seed packet to pick it up! *Click/Tap on the grass to plant your seed! *Nicely done! *Click/Tap on the falling sun to collect it! *Keep on collecting sun! You'll need it to grow more plants! *Excellent! You've collected enough for your next plant! *Don't let the zombies reach your house! *Seeds need time to refresh before planting again. *You need more sun to do that! *Click/Tap on the peashooter to plant another one! *Sunflowers are an extremely important plant! *Try to plant at least 3 of them! *The more sunflowers you have, the faster you can grow plants! *Planting at least 3 sunflowers improves your chances of surviving a zombie attack! Adventure Mode messages *Click on a vase to see what's inside! (4-5) *Destroy all zombies and vases to finish the level! (4-5) *You can only plant on flower pots. (5-1 first time if the player tries to plant a plant on the roof) Tips about planting *Plant a Repeater first! (Gatling Pea) **...can only be planted on Repeaters. *Plant a Sunflower first! (Twin Sunflower) **..can only be planted on Sunflowers. *Plant a Fume-shroom first! (Gloom-shroom) **...can only be planted on Fume-shrooms. *Plant a Lily Pad first! (Cattail and Pool and Fog levels the player tries to plant a plant on the pool) **...can only be planted on Lily Pads. *Plant a Melon-pult first! (Winter Melon) **...can only be planted on Melon-pults. *Plant a Spikeweed first! (Spikerock) **...can only be planted on Spikeweeds. *Plant a Magnet-shroom first! (Gold Magnet) **...can only be planted on Magnet-shrooms. *Plant a pair of Kernel-pults first! (Cob Cannon) **...can only be planted on pairs of Kernel-pults. *Plant a Flower Pot first! (Roof levels) *Potato Mines can't be planted on Lily Pads. (Pool and Fog levels) *You can't plant there! (When the player tries to plant a Potato Mine on the pool or an aquatic plant on the remains of a Lily Pad) *Spikeweeds can only be planted on solid ground. *Lily Pads can only be planted on water. (Pool and Fog levels) *Tangle Kelp can only be planted on water. (Pool and Fog levels) *Sea-shrooms can only be planted on water. (Pool and Fog levels) *Coffee Beans can only be planted on sleeping mushrooms. Game Mode messages (except Adventure Mode) *Plant your wall-nut on the left side of the bowling line. (Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2) *Portal relocating... (Portal Combat) *Fill in all the outlined spaces with starfruit! (Seeing Stars) *You can only plant Starfruit seeds here. (Seeing Stars) *Pull handle for new seeds! (Slot Machine) *Get 2000 Sun to pass the level (Slot Machine) *Spin Again! (Slot Machine) *Two of a kind! Free plant! (Slot Machine) *Three of a kind! 3 free plants! (Slot Machine) *Two of a kind! Bonus sun! (Slot Machine) *Two of a kind! Diamonds! (Slot Machine) *Sun Jackpot! (Slot Machine) *Diamond Jackpot! (Slot Machine) *Click-and-drag plants to make matches of 3. (Beghouled) *Click to twist plants to make matches of 3. (Beghouled Twist) *Save up sun to upgrade your plants! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *Make 75 matches to pass the level. (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *The zombies ate one of your plants! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *Spend some sun to fill the crater. (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *5 matches to go! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *No possible moves! (Beghouled and Beghouled Twist) *Click on tank to feed zombies. (Zombiquarium) *Get 1000 sun to pass the level. (Zombiquarium) *Almost there! (Zombiquarium and Slot Machine ) *Sudden Death! (Versus Mode) *Place this unit on the side of your line. (Versus Mode) *Can you survive for 5 flags? (Last Stand and Survival Levels) *Successfully defended ? flags. (Last Stand) *Swipe the ball with the stylus to bat! (Homerun Derby) *You need 30 homeruns to complete the level. (Homerun Derby) *Slide your plants to fend off zombies! (Heat Wave) *Your Peashooters need a little cheer up. Shout at the mic to wake them up! (Heat Wave) *Can you survive for 10 flags? (Survival: Hard Levels) *How many flags can you survive? (Survival: Endless) *More vases incoming! Current Streak: ? (Vasebreaker Endless) *Eat all the brains to pass the level!(I, Zombie) *Good job! Current Streak: ? (I, Zombie Endless) *Place the zombie on the right side of the line. (I, Zombie) *Place the Bungee Zombie on the left side of the line. (I, Zombie) *One of your Peashooters have died! Try planting them to the left side. (Heat Wave and Adventure Mode 1-2 when starting a new game) *Move your Gatling Pea with your stylus. Avoid wrenches. Attack the robot. (Air Raid) *Cheer them up when they get tired by yelling into the microphone. (Heat Wave) *Bomb plants are limited. (BOMB All Together!) *To complete the level, destroy all of the zombies before the plants run out. (BOMB All Together!) *Slide brains to attract zombies!(Zombie Trap) *Get them to the center,and touch the 'Cage' panel in the upper right!(Zombie Trap) *Catch 35 zombies to win! Don't let the zombies reach your house!(Zombie Trap) *Get 5 zombies captured together to increase the number of Brains and of times that you can drop the cage.(Zombie Trap) *Move your lawnmower with L ! Fire with R !(Heavy Weapon) Messages about items *Save up money to purchase cool stuff! *You found a plant for your Zen Garden! *Oh no! Your garden is too full! *You found some chocolate! Feed it to Stinky to speed him up for a while. *While you were away, Stinky collected $? before he fell asleep. Other messages *You don't have a tall enough Tree of Wisdom for that! *A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! *FINAL WAVE *THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS! Hidden messages *? More squirrel(s) to go! (Squirrel) *Oh no! Find all the squirrels before the zombie makes it to your house! (Squirrel) *Fill in all the spaces with Wall-nuts! (Art Challenge Wall-nut) *Fill in all the outlined spaces! (Art Challenge Sunflower) *You can only plant Wall-nut seeds there. (Art Challenge Wall-nut and Art Challenge Sunflower) *You can only plant Umbrella Leaf seeds there. (Art Challenge Sunflower) *Bungees incoming!!! (Bungee Blitz) Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Game loading messages *Rolling for iniative... *Growing New Friends... *Waking up Crazy Dave... *Discombobulating the Fog-a-majig... *Finding Crazy Dave's other shoe... *Dealing with it... *Anticipating disaster... *Loading jokes... *Downloading hilarity... *Inflating townspeople... *Watching the grass grow... *Greenifying grass... *Re-sodding lawns... *Getting into costume... *Attending seminar on Brainification... *Brewing more coffee... *Zombifying local actors... *Checking for weather... *Trying to remember where we parked... *Checking the mail... *Keeping it real... *Gassing up the RV... *Fending off squirbos... **Squirbos are referenced in Crazy Dave's description of Whack a Zombie, but no one knows what they are. *Asking for directions... *Mind-melding with servers... *Crossing fingers... *Merchandising... *Improvising... *Validating hypotheses... *Giggling uncontrollably... *Burying zombies... *Rehearsing action scenes... *Watering plants.... *Fixing Burt's Glasses... *Shambling forward... *Watching cat videos... *Feeling lucky... *Calling it... *Dropping the Beet... *Petting Sunflowers... *Playing a quick round of Bejeweled... *Forming a Conga Line... *Loading loading bar... *Feeling groovy...* *Re-barreling Barrel Zombies... *Misplacing Crazy Dave's other shoe... *Refueling Rockets *Placating Peashooters... *Hitting the gym... *Borrowing cones... Winning messages *Leafy Green Justice! *Plantality (possibly a reference to fatalities from the ''Mortal Kombat series) *Time To Leaf! *Seed You Later! *Exquisite Crops! *Certified Organic! *Face Plant! *Plants Gone Wild! **Plants Gone Wild is a reference to the game Plants Gone Wild. *Pakowie! *Composted! *Soiled Their Plants! ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Tutorial messages *Drag a seed packet to the grass! *Nicely done! You can also plant by tapping the seed packet and then the lawn *Touch the falling sun to collect! *Keep collecting sun! You'll need it to grow more plants! *Excellent! You've collected enough sun for your next plant! *Don't let the zombies reach your house! *You need more sun to plant that! *Seeds need time to refresh before planting again. *Sunflowers are an extremely important plants! *Try to plant at least 3 of them! *The more sunflowers you have, the faster you can grow plants! *WAIT!!! *Those backwards plants are in the way! Drag the shovel onto a plant to remove it! *Drag the shovel onto a plant to remove it! *Keep digging until your lawn is clear of plants! *The shovel can make room for other plants. *Touch the coin to pick it up! *Collect coins to buy cool stuff later! Tips about planting *You can't plant on graves. (Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages, and Piñata Party) *Grave Busters can only be planted on graves. *You can't plant there. (Pirate Seas) *Potato Mines cannot be planted on planks. (Pirate Seas) *You can't plant on tracks without a cart. (Wild West) *Tile Turnip cannot be planted on a Power Tile. *You can't plant on Dave's mold colonies. *You can't plant on scorched tiles. (Dark Ages - Night 20) *Plant a Lily Pad first! (Big Wave Beach) *Aquatic plants can only be planted on water. (Big Wave Beach) *Tangle Kelp can only be planted on water. (Big Wave Beach) *Lily Pad's can't be planted on Lily Pads. (Big Wave Beach) *You can't plant on Vases. (Vasebreaker) *You can't plant on school of sharks. (Big Wave Beach - Day 32) Ambush messages During gameplay, these messages appear when Ambush Zombies attack your lanes. *Sandstorm! (Ancient Egypt, Mummy Zombies, Zombie Bull Riders, Zombie Chickens, and all zombies from Piñata Party) *Raiding Party! (Pirate Seas, Swashbuckler Zombies) *Leprechauns! (Piñata Party, Leprechaun Imps) *Bot Swarm! (Far Future, Bug Bot Imps) *Necromancy! (Dark Ages) *Low Tide! (Big Wave Beach) Gameplay messages *Drag the Plant Food onto the plant (Ancient Egypt - Day 2) *Use Plant Food to take out those zombies! (Ancient Egypt - Day 2) *Now defeat the Buckethead! (Ancient Egypt - Day 2) *Glowing zombies carry Plant Food (Ancient Egypt - Day 2) *Spend those coins on more Plant Food! (Ancient Egypt - Day 3) *If things get rough, stock up on Plant Food! (Ancient Egypt - Day 3) *Tap the screen to continue (Ancient Egypt - Day 5) *Try pinching them yourself! (Ancient Egypt - Day 5) *Great! Now use the Power Up! (Ancient Egypt - Day 5) *Great, now don't let the zombies eat your brains! (Ancient Egypt - Day 5) *Try tossing them yourself! (Ancient Egypt - Day 5) *Try zapping them yourself! (Ancient Egypt - Day 5) *Now have fun with Power Ups! (Ancient Egypt - Day 5) *Tap on the coconut cannon to make it fire (Pirate Seas - Day 5) *Great! Now blow up as many zombies as you can (Pirate Seas - Day 5) *Plant the Peashooter to begin (Wild West - Day 5, Not OK Corral III) *Plant the Bloomerang to begin (Not OK Corral I) *Plant the Kernel-pult to begin (Not OK Corral II) *THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT! (Save Our Seeds) *PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE! (Night 12 of Dark Ages if an endangered Puff-shroom vanishes) Challenge failed messages These messages appear for breaking the requirements to earn a Star. When it appears, white words without black shading will appear on screen. The words will flash into red after a few seconds then the message disappears. Later on, they are turned into green text when failing. *'Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies.' (for planting on one of the squares with Dave's mold colonies) *'Don't let the zombies trample the flowers.' (for letting a land zombie walk past the flowers) *'Don't lose any lawn mowers.' (for letting a zombie touch a lawn mower) *'Produce at least (X) sun.' (for completing a level without reaching the sun target) *'Don't spend any sun in (X) seconds.' (for spending any sun before the sun timer runs out) *'Spend no more than (X) sun.' (for reaching the wasted sun limit) *'Defeat (X) zombies in (Y) seconds.' (for not defeating any zombies when the zombies killed meter is decreasing) *'Never have more than (X) plants.' (for reaching the plant limit) *'Don't lose more than (X) plants.' (for reaching the plant lost limit) Other messages *A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! *FINAL WAVE *THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS! *Check out the Almanac! *Tap the gate to unlock! *Plant Food full! Use one before picking up more. *LOW BUDGET (if the player keeps overspending coins on Power-Ups and Plant Food) Trivia *The messages in ''Plants vs. Zombies are black shaded, which look like they censor the screen and the letters are white. *There is a mistake in some versions of Plants vs. Zombies where it will say "Plant a Winter Melon first!" instead of "Plant a Melon-pult first!" when you try to plant a Winter Melon over a Melon-pult. *All of the messages in Plants vs. Zombies can be accessed and changed in the LawnStrings.txt file. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time